Varen Cresthill
Varen Cresthill ist ein Paladin und Krieger vom Orden der Rechtschaffenen Faust. Er ist seit frühester Kindheit und Jugend Mitglied des Ordens, hat dessen Lehrsätze zutiefst verinnerlicht und wurde zu einer Waffe gegen die Mächte des Bösen ausgebildet. Als Verfechter wahrer Gerechtigkeit und Vergeltung ist Er vornehmlich ein Anhänger der Göttin der Vergeltung, Nemeia. So hat Er auch den Eid der Vergeltung geschworen, von dem Er seine göttlichen Kräfte bezieht. Varen hat einen großen Teil seines Lebens beim Orden der Rechtschaffenen Faust verbracht und viele Kämpfe und Missionen in deren Namen bestritten. Dabei hat Er bereits viele Orte gesehen und gegen zahlreiche Feinde gekämpft. Gegenüber den Rattenfängern erwähnt Er, dass Er bereits einen Dämon bekämpft und bezwungen hat. Die Gruppe um Alec und Kolgar begegnet Varen zuerst im Schloss des Ordens, als diese ankommen, um den Hochlord zu sprechen. Er fasst als Erstes Vertrauen zu den Rattenfängern und unterstützt diese dabei, mit den Oberhäuptern des Ordens zu sprechen und Ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Später unterstützt Er die Gruppe auch dabei, Ihre Worte zu beweisen, indem Er sich freiwillig für die Mission meldet, Alec und Kolgar in die nördlichen Wälder zu begleiten, um den Vormarsch der Roten Horde mit eigenen Augen zu sehen und bestätigen zu können. Er muss schließlich schmerzlich feststellen, dass sein Orden vom Bösen infiltriert wurde und wird beinahe von verräterischen Ordensbrüdern, im Auftrag des Edward Farlorn, getötet. Nur knapp entgeht Er dem Tod, als Alec Ihn unter Einsatz des eigenen Lebens retten kann. Später ist Varen Zeuge, als Alec im Gerichtskampf gegen Edward Farlorn antritt und diesen tötet, womit auch Er vor der Hinrichtung bewahrt und die Richtigkeit seiner Aussage bewiesen wird. Danach hilft Er Finbar dabei, die Briganten der Stadt Northfield als zusätzliche Verteidigung zu mobilisieren und konsolidiert die Verteidigung der Stadt mithilfe seiner Ordensbrüder. Während der Schlacht der Asche kämpft Er an der Seite der Rattenfänger und nimmt den Orc Zolkuzz gefangen, nachdem Er Ihn davor bewahrt hat, von Kolgar getötet zu werden. Im Nachgang der Schlacht der Asche kehrt Varen zunächst mit seinen Ordensbrüdern in die zerstörte Burg seines Ordens zurück, um dort Pläne für den Wiederaufbau vorzubereiten. Als Er mitbekommt, dass seine neuen Kameraden nach Dawnlight aufbrechen und Alec Ihm anbietet, diese zu begleiten, entscheidet Er sich letztlich, nachdem Er von offizieller Seite die Anweisung dafür erhält, sich der Gruppe anzuschließen und bricht mit Diesen zur Hauptstadt auf, um Verstärkung für seinen Orden und einen Weg zu finden, den Gott der Asche aufzuhalten. Biografie Frühe Jahre Varen Cresthill wurde zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt als Sohn namentlich bislang nicht genannter Eltern auf dem Ivalis Archipelago geboren. Bereits in frühen Jahren verließ Er jedoch seine Heimat und kam in die Obhut des Ordens der Rechtschaffenen Faust bei der Stadt Northfield. Diese nahmen den Jungen auf, der zu einer Waffe der Rechtschaffenheit herangezogen werden sollte. Der Junge wuchs in der Obhut des Ordens auf, lehrte das Kämpfen und den Kodex der Paladine, jedoch auch viel über Theologie und die Regeln bei Hofe, da innerhalb des Ordens auch die Regeln der Ritterlichkeit hochgehalten wurden. Eine der zahllosen Dinge, die Varen über die Jahre lernte war, dass es tatsächlich Waffen gibt, die eine magische Verbindung mit Ihrem Besitzer haben und nicht von Diesen getrennt werden können. Seine wenige Freizeit, neben den unzähligen Trainingsstunden und Lektionen, verbrachte Er gerne bei Morak Silvertharn in dessen Schmiede und die Beiden entwickelten eine gute Beziehung. Morak wurde so etwas wie eine Vaterfigur für den Jungen und Dieser lernte im Umkehrschluss, die ehrliche und aufrichtige Art des jungen Varen zu schätzen und hatte Ihn gerne um sich. Als Jugendlicher legte Varen dann den Schwur seines Ordens ab und wurde zu einem vollwertigen Paladin ernannt. Da in seinen Augen die Vergeltung für begangenes Unrecht die höchste Tugend war, wurde die Göttin der Vergeltung, Nemeia, sein großes Vorbild und jene Gottheit, die Er anbetet. Er leistete den Eid der Vergeltung und schwor, die finsteren Mächte zu bestrafen, wenn Diese Unrecht tun. Gemäß dem Kodex seines Ordens bezog Er sich dabei auf begangenes Unrecht und verurteilte eine Person nicht allein nach Abstammung oder Herkunft. Queste des Ordens Während seinen Jahren beim Orden der Rechtschaffenen Faust und nach Beendigung seiner Ausbildung wurde Varen auf zahlreiche Missionen geschickt. Bei einer dieser Aufgaben sollte er einen Deserteur finden, der in der Stadt Verbobonc gesehen wurde. Als Er diesen dort stellen konnte, zeigte sich jedoch, dass der angebliche Verräter an sich kein solcher war, sondern sich auf einer höchstpersönlichen Mission, von den Göttern abgesegnet, befand. Seiner eigenen Einschätzung folgend ließ Varen den Mann entkommen, da Er kein offensichtliches Unrecht begangen hatte und somit sein Eid nicht verletzt wurde. Er ließ dem Ritter die Gelegenheit, seinen eigenen Weg zu finden. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt seiner Jahre als Ritter des Ordens, bekam es Varen als Teil einer Mission mit einem Dämon zu tun. Dieses finstere Wesen bekämpfte Er und vernichtete es im Namen der Rechtschaffenheit. Diese Tat, unter Anbetracht seines jungen Alters eine große Leistung, brachte Ihm innerhalb des Ordens einen gewissen Status ein und sorgte dafür, dass Ihm der Titel der "Rechtschaffenen Hand" verliehen wurde, ein hoher Rang innerhalb des Ordens, den meist nur ältere Mitglieder innehaben. The Age of Conquest Staffel I In "Im Namen der Rechtschaffenheit" befindet sich Varen im Burghof des Ordens beim Training und hört aus der Ferne mit, wie eine Gruppe Rattenfänger am Tor um den Einlass verhandelt und scheinbar wichtige Informationen mit sich bringt. Während die Torwachen nicht gewillt sind, den Fremden zu glauben, entscheidet Varen im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dass deren Aussagen zumindest angehört werden sollen und befiehlt der Wache, die Fremden einzulassen. Im Gespräch mit den Rattenfängern erfährt Er dann erstmals von den Angriffen auf den nördlichen Kingswood durch die Rote Horde, von denen Er bislang nichts gewusst hatte. Da einer der Fremden, Alexasar Dayne, ein Kriegspriester des Temporus ist, der auch in seinem Orden angebetet wird, fasst Varen Vertrauen und bringt die Gruppe schließlich zum Hochlord, damit Dieser deren Geschichte hören kann. Varen ermöglicht den Rattenfängern eine Audienz mit den Oberhäuptern seines Ordens und hört schließlich mit, wie diese in allen Einzelheiten von Ihren Abenteuern berichten, darunter den Angriffen der Roten Horde, dem Dämon im Kingswood und der Wiederbelebung eines Dracolichs durch einen Nekromanten. Nachdem eine Entscheidung des obersten Rates vertagt wird, begibt sich Varen zurück zum Training und trifft dort wenig später erneut auf Alec und Kolgar, die Ihre zwangsläufige freie Zeit ebenfalls mit Training verbringen möchten. Hier sieht Varen erstmals die Kampfkraft der beiden Fremden, als diese gegeneinander antreten, wobei es Kolgar nicht gelingt, Alec zu entwaffnen, was Varen zum Schmunzeln bringt. Da sich Varen insbesondere mit Alec gut versteht, teilen die Beiden doch viele gemeinsame Interessen, nimmt Er Ihn und Kolgar mit zur Schmiede der Burg und macht Sie mit Morak Silvertharn bekannt. Später dann, nach einigen Gesprächen mit dem zwergischen Schmied, nimmt Varen ebenfalls am Abendessen in der großen Halle des Ordens teil. Nach dem Essen begibt sich Alec noch einmal auf die Trainingsgründe, was Varen nicht verborgen bleibt. Auch Er begibt sich dorthin und bittet den Kriegspriester um ein Sparring, was Dieser auch annimmt. Während die Beiden gegeneinander antreten und Ihre Schwertkünste vergleichen, erzählt Alec viel über sich und Varen erfährt, dass sein Gegenüber bereits einmal getötet und durch die Rote Valkyre wieder erweckt worden ist, wobei sein Schwert durch sein Herz gestoßen wurde. Seither scheint es eine merkwürdige Verbindung mit seinem Besitzer zu haben. Varen hat einen Verdacht und fordert Alec auf, das Schwert wegzuwerfen und allein mittels seiner Geisteskraft und Willensstärke zu sich zurückkehren zu lassen. Als dies schließlich tatsächlich gelingt, erklärt Varen dem Kleriker, dass Er vermutet, dass bei der Wiederbelebung eine spirituelle Verbindung zwischen Kämpfer und Klinge geschaffen wurde, sodass Beide nicht voneinander getrennt werden können. Als Alec Ihm anschließend von seinem Traum, der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden erzählt, ermutigt Varen seinen Gegenüber und ist sich sicher, dass Hartnäckigkeit und starker Wille der Schlüssel zum Erfolg sein werden. Varen ist am nächsten Tag dabei, als der hohe Rat des Ordens über das Anliegen der Rattenfänger entscheidet und hört mit, wie mitgeteilt wird, dass nicht allein aufgrund eines Verdachts und der Aussage von Fremden die Ritter mobilisiert werden können. Als Er erfährt, dass sein Orden plant, einen vertrauenswürdigen Ritter mit der Überprüfung der gemachten Angaben zu betrauen, meldet Er sich freiwillig für diese Aufgabe. Hochlord Arvandir erteilt Ihm letztlich die Zusage hierfür und den offiziellen Auftrag. Sämtliche Beobachtungen sollen umgehend an den hohen Rat übermittelt werden. Nur kurze Zeit später stellt Varen Pferde zur Verfügung und macht sich mit Alec und Kolgar auf den Weg in den Norden des Kingswood. In "Das Massaker von Seafield" ''reiten Varen und seine Begleiter zwei Tage gen Norden durch den Kingswood, wobei Sie die Straßen niemals verlassen, um kein Risiko einzugehen. Bei einer nächtlichen Rast am Wegesrand wacht Varen des Nachts auf und bemerkt, genau wie Alec, dass Kolgar verschwunden ist. Beide suchen Ihn und finden Ihren Begleiter mitten auf der Straße, in Gegenwart einer Frau und eines Kenku. Varen erfährt im anschließenden Gespräch, dass es sich bei der Frau um Lady Serena of Ravenholm und bei dem Kenku um Ihren Begleiter und Chronisten, Ataxerxes handelt, die auf der Suche nach einem magischen Schwert in den Kingswood gekommen sind. Er erfährt außerdem, dass die Lady und Ihr Begleiter einigen Spähtrupps der Orcs begegnet sind, diese aber ausgeschaltet haben. Als sie anbietet, die Gruppe zum Ort des Geschehens zu führen, lassen diese sich darauf ein. Dort angekommen sieht Varen die Leichen von Orcs, gut ausgerüstet und für den Krieg bewaffnet, was Ihm klarmacht, dass es sich nicht nur um plündernde Gruppen handelt. Er hilft mit, die Leichen nach Nützlichem zu durchsuchen und entdeckt, gemeinsam mit Alec und Kolgar, mehrere Embleme des Kriegsgottes Grommash sowie ein merkwürdiges Schreiben, welches scheinbar Befehle enthält, Er es jedoch nicht lesen kann, da Er kein Orcisch spricht. Die Gruppe um Varen beschließt, sich im Schutz der Nacht in die Stadt Seafield zu schleichen und diese nach eventuellen Spuren eines Angriffs zu durchsuchen. Dort entdecken Sie zunächst keine Menschen, das gesamte Dorf scheint verlassen zu sein. Erst im Morgengrauen, bei Sonnenaufgang, entdecken Sie einen riesigen Leichenberg, vormals die Bewohner von Seafield, aufgeschichtet wie zu einem Ritual. Varen macht sich bezüglich dieses Massakers schwere Vorwürfe, da Er überzeugt davon ist, dass die Dorfbewohner hätten gerettet werden können, wenn Er und sein Orden früher etwas unternommen hätten. Die Rattenfänger versuchen, das Rätsel um die Leichen zu lösen und finden schließlich heraus, dass es sich um einen Ritualkreis handelt, den der fahle Orc, Vora'thul, angelegt hat. Dieser überrascht Varen und die Anderen im Morgengrauen mit zwei weiteren, in Kutten gekleideten Orcs. Die Gruppe findet heraus, dass die Bewohner von Seafield als Opfergabe für den Gott der Asche abgeschlachtet worden sind, für ein Ritual, welches Vora'thul nun durchführen will. Gemeinsam stellen sich Varen und die Rattenfänger dem Kampf mit dem fahlen Orc und seinen Helfern, scheinen jedoch nur wenig gegen dessen Fäulnismagie ausrichten zu können. Als Sie erkennen, dass Sie Ihre Bemühungen im Kampf mit aller Kraft gegen den Hexer richten müssen, zeigt Varen seinen neuen Freunden erstmals seine volle Kampfkraft, indem Er seine mächtigsten Angriffe, Schläge, brennend mit dem Feuer der Vergeltung, auf Vora'thul niedergehen lässt, um Ihn für seine Taten zu strafen. Der fahle Orc erleidet schwere Verwundungen und beginnt tatsächlich, sich zurück zu ziehen. Es gelingt Ihm, trotz Varen's Bemühungen, Ihn aufzuhalten, zu entkommen, da seine Akolythen immer noch im Weg stehen. Die Gruppe vernichtet die Helfer, doch Vora'thul entkommt. Nach dem Kampf ziehen Sie sich zunächst in eines der Häuser zurück und verschanzen sich dort, um sich für einen Moment auszuruhen. In ''"Ritterliches Erbe" ''ruhen sich die Rattenfänger einige Zeit in einem der Häuser in Seafield aus, um sich von dem Kampf zu erholen. Während dieser Ruhepause verbrennen Sie die Leichen der Dorfbewohner und sprechen Gebete in deren Namen. Varen, nun endgültig überzeugt von den Aussagen der Rattenfänger, will so schnell wie möglich den Orden informieren, dass dringender Handlungsbedarf besteht, ehe noch mehr Dörfer das Schicksal von Seafield teilen. Ferner ist Er überzeugt, dass Vora'thul sein düsteres Ritual nicht so schnell aufgeben wird, nur weil Er einmal dabei gestört worden ist. Im Schutz der nächsten Nacht reiten Varen und die Rattenfänger zurück in Richtung Northfield, hören allerdings unterwegs Kampfeslärm auf der Straße. Dem Impuls und obersten Gebot folgend, eventuell Reisenden in Not zu helfen, macht sich die Gruppe auf den Weg, die Ursache herauszufinden und entdeckt, dass Lady Serena of Ravenholm von einem ganzen Trupp Orcs angegriffen wird und Mühe hat, gegen diese zu bestehen. Varen wird klar, dass es sich bei Lady Serena um die Untote handeln muss, von welcher Vora'thul gegenüber seiner Akolythen gesprochen hat, denn Er erwähnte ein Bataillon von Orcs, die das "Blut einer Untoten" besorgen sollen. Varen zögert zunächst, der Lady zu helfen, lässt sich aber von Alec's Argumentation breitschlagen, dass Sie der Gruppe auch geholfen hat. Ferner besinnt Er sich auf die Ideale seines Ordens, Niemanden leichtfertig zu verurteilen und hilft den Anderen, die Orcs hinterrücks anzugreifen und eine Bresche in deren Reihen zu schlagen. Dabei schlägt sich Varen in diesem Kampf gut und streckt gleich mehrere Orcs nieder, um Lady Serena zu unterstützen. Als die Orcs schließlich die Flucht ergreifen und Sie den Sieg erringen, konfrontiert die geschwächte Gruppe die Lady mit dem Verdacht, ein Vampir zu sein, was Diese letztlich auch rundheraus bestätigt. Varen und die Anderen erfahren, dass Sie die Lady von Ravenholm ist, einem Herzogtum, welches sich nicht der Regentschaft des Overlords unterworfen hat. Varen zeigt offene Abneigung gegen Lady Serena im weiteren Gespräch, greift Sie jedoch nicht an, da sein Orden nur böse Taten bestraft und Niemanden allein wegen seiner Rasse oder seiner Abstammung verurteilt. Lady Serena nimmt dies amüsiert zur Kenntnis und stichelt gegenüber Varen, indem Sie angibt, dass Sie niemals gedacht habe, eines Tages von einem Paladin gerettet zu werden. Dennoch erfahren der Paladin und die Rattenfänger durch die dunkle Lady von Alec's Abstammung vom berühmten Haus Dayne, da Alec's Großvater, Berrand Dayne, scheinbar einst der Waffenmeister am Hof von Ravenholm gewesen ist und von Termacht the Overblade im Zweikampf getötet wurde, als das Herzogtum sich dem Overlord nicht ergab und zu Staatsfeinden erklärt wurden. Sie erfahren außerdem, dass Haus Dayne, entgegen Alec's Annahme, nicht ausgelöscht ist, sondern auf dem weit entfernten Kontinent Duadia, wo Sie auch herstammen, immer noch existieren, was Alec veranlasst, dort um jeden Preis eines Tages hinreisen zu wollen. Varen wird schließlich Zeuge, wie Lady Serena Alec ein zerbrochenes Schwert übergibt, welches einst seinem Großvater gehört hat. Ferner bezeugt der Paladin, wie Alec von der dunklen Lady in den Adelsstand erhoben und zum Sir geschlagen wird. Zu seiner Erleichterung lehnt Alec allerdings das Angebot, selbst ein Vampir zu werden ab. Sie gibt Alec, der sich im Kampf schwere Wunden zugezogen hat, lediglich etwas von Ihrem Blut zu trinken, um die gröbsten Verletzungen zu heilen. Dies betrachtet Varen mit größter Skepsis und Er beschließt, Alec im Auge zu behalten, sollte Er doch Anzeichen eines Fluchs der Untoten zeigen. Lady Serena macht dem Paladin klar, dass das Blut seinen Kameraden nur heilen, aber nicht zu einem Vampir machen wird, was Varen jedoch nicht richtig glauben will. Schließlich lässt Sie die Gruppe allein, die sich alsbald wieder auf den Weg machen. In ''"Eidbrecher" ''erreicht die Gruppe unter Varen schließlich beinahe die Stadt Northfield und die Burg des Ordens. Nahe der Brücke werden Sie bereits von drei Rittern und zwei Soldaten des Ordens erwartet, wobei Varen davon ausgeht, dass der Hochlord ein Empfangskomitee geschickt hat. Als einer der Ritter anmerkt, eine Nachricht von Edward Farlorn, einem Lord des Ordens zu haben, steigt Varen von seinem Pferd und kommt näher, um diese in Empfang zu nehmen, was Ihm zum Verhängnis wird. Der Ritter zieht einen Dolch und rammt Ihn dem Paladin hinterrücks in die Brust. Beim anschließenden Kampf gegen die Attentäter bricht durch ein Feuer, welches Alec zur Ablenkung gelegt hat, immer mehr Chaos aus. Varen entscheidet sich, allein gegen seine abtrünnigen Ordensbrüder zu kämpfen, damit die Rattenfänger entkommen können und die erlangten Informationen auf jeden Fall dem Hochlord überbracht werden. So deckt Er die Flucht seiner Kameraden und kämpft gegen die Soldaten und Ritter, die einst seine Brüder waren. Varen schlägt sich wacker im Kampf und kann die beiden Soldaten, die gegen einen erfahrenen Paladin keine Chance haben, relativ schnell töten. Danach verlagert Er den Kampf ein Stück weg von der Straße, wobei Er einen der Ritter mit seiner Drachenpistole kurzerhand erschießen kann. Einen weiteren Ritter tötet Er, als Beide eine Böschung hinabrutschen und Er die Gelegenheit nutzen und den Feind erschlagen kann, ehe Dieser sich wieder aufrappelt. Der letzte der Ritter treibt den, inzwischen schwer geschwächten und angeschlagenen Varen, dann in eine alte Ruine im Wald, wo Dieser Ihm seine Klinge in den Oberkörper treibt, ehe Varen mit letzter Kraft eine Ihm bekannte Schwachstelle in den Rüstungen des Ordens ausnutzen und dessen ungeschützte Kehle durchtrennen kann. Der sterbende Varen bleibt dann mit der Klinge in seinem Brustkorb steckend am Boden liegen und sieht dem Tod entgegen. Gerettet wird Er dann von Alec, dessen Ankunft bei Ihm Er kaum noch mitbekommt. Als Er das Bewusstsein verliert und scheinbar endgültig zu sterben droht, fordert Alec sogar das Schicksal heraus, indem Er die göttliche Magie erzwingt, die Ihm eigentlich nur vom Kriegsgott gewährt werden kann. Schließlich entscheidet Temporus, dem Willen des Klerikers nachzugeben und erkennt Varen's bevorstehenden Tod tatsächlich nicht als eines Kriegers würdig an, weswegen Er gestattet, dass Alec dessen Wunden heilt und Ihn so in letzter Sekunde retten kann. Varen und Alec machen sich danach auf den Weg zum Schloss der Rechtschaffenen Faust, nun wissend, dass Edward Farlorn wohl der Verräter ist und um die gesammelten Informationen doch noch zu überbringen. Auf dem Weg dorthin treffen Sie Kolgar wieder, inzwischen in Begleitung von Lady Keira Brightwater ist. Gemeinsam reisen Sie zur Burg des Ordens und erhalten unter anderem auch durch Varen's Status Einlass in selbige. Die Gruppe erfährt von einem Bankett, dass am Abend zu Ehren eines besonderen Gastes, Lady Gawaynne Moreaux, von den Neun Schwertmeistern von Arceiron, abgehalten wird, sodass Sie nicht sofort mit dem Hochlord sprechen können. Varen wohnt dem Bankett am Abend bei, wobei Er bei den Soldaten am unteren Ende der Tafel Platz nimmt, gemeinsam mit Kolgar. Er beobachtet, wie Alec mit Keira tanzt und versteht sogar den ivalianischen Text, der während eines besonderen Lieds zu Keira's Ehren gesungen wird, da auch Er vom Ivalis Archipelago stammt. Auch wird Er Zeuge, wie Alec so die Aufmerksamkeit der Lords erlangt, sodass Er die Informationen darlegen und Edward Farlorn des Verrats beschuldigen kann. Varen bestätigt die Informationen, die Alec dem Hochlord gibt, wird aber seinerseits von Edward Farlorn der Lüge bezichtigt und beschuldigt, von den Rattenfängern manipuliert worden zu sein. Varen ist Zeuge, wie Alec, durch den Zauber "Zone der Wahrheit" zur ehrlichen Antwort gezwungen, noch einmal seine Aussagen wiederholt. Als Sir Farlorn einen Gerichtskampf fordert, da seine Ehre verletzt wurde und Alec diese Herausforderung auch tatsächlich annimmt, ist Varen bewusst, das auch sein Schicksal nun in Alec's Händen liegt. Wegen der wenigen Zeit bis zum Morgengrauen und dem Gerichtskampf schlägt Varen vor, dass Alec sich bei Morak in der Schmiede am besten vorbereiten kann. Dort ist Er anwesend, als Alec, gemeinsam mit Morak und Keira, über seine zerbrochenen Schwerter spricht und Pläne für die Erschaffung neuer Waffen macht. Er wird Zeuge, wie die Klingen "Eidwahrer" und "Rabenklaue", sowie der mächtige Bidenhänder "Schwert der Dämmerung" erschaffen werden. In "''Der Wille der Götter" ist Varen anwesend, als der Zweikampf zwischen Alec und Edward Farlorn beginnt, um ein Gottesurteil in Bezug auf die getroffenen Aussagen und Anschuldigungen zu treffen. Er steht dabei in unmittelbarer Nähe zu Kolgar und Keira, um im Falle einer Niederlage von Alec, sofort von der Erzmagierin in Sicherheit teleportiert werden zu können. Dies wird jedoch nicht nötig und Varen wird Zeuge, wie Alec den Zweikampf gewinnt und während des finalen Angriffs auf seinen Widersacher für einen kurzen Moment die Erscheinung des Kriegsgottes Temporus selbst, sichtbar wird. Im Nachgang des Duells trifft der Orden der Rechtschaffenen Faust Vorbereitungen zum Krieg gegen die Rote Horde und der Verteidigung Ihrer Heimat. Varen hilft beim Ruf zu den Waffen, wartet jedoch, genau wie die Rattenfänger, auf weitere Informationen des Hochlords oder von Keira, die nach dem Duell spurlos verschwunden ist. Sie kehrt schließlich erst am Abend des Tages zurück, mit einer Schar Zauberer aus der Winterhold Akademie, die einen Schutzschild um die Burg legen. Sie berichtet Varen und den Anderen von einem großen Problem: Dass der Vorrat an Nachtstein, welcher noch aus alter Zeit unterhalb von Northfield lagert und über gewaltige magische Energie verfügt, in die Hände der Roten Horde fallen könnte, sollten diese siegreich sein und die Stadt erobern. Als Vorkehrung müssen die Steine in Sicherheit gebracht werden. Zusammen mit den Rattenfängern macht sich Varen auf den Weg nach Northfield, um mit dem Baron die Sache zu besprechen. Varen ist bei der Audienz bei Baron Oktavius Varenius anwesend, Ihm wird jedoch, als einfacher Ritter in den Augen des Barons, nicht das Wort erteilt. Er ist überrascht, als Keira, nachdem die Verhandlungen scheitern, den Baron kurzerhand außer Gefecht setzt, folgt der Gruppe aber sofort in die Katakomben zu den Kammern, in denen der Nachtstein gelagert wird. Dort angekommen, halten Varen und die Anderen Wache, während Keira ein Ritual kanalisiert, welches den Nachtstein in einer Taschendimension zwischenlagert und somit aus dem potenziellen Zugriff der Roten Horde entfernt. Als urplötzlich Ritter des Barons in den Katakomben auftauchen und die Rattenfänger kurzerhand angreifen, hält Varen einen der Ritter auf und stellt, zusammen mit den Anderen fest, dass diese längst tot sind, scheinbar wiederbelebt wurden und als untote Lakaien eingesetzt werden. Er nutzt seine göttliche Magie und es gelingt Ihm problemlos, einen der Ritter niederzustrecken und die Position am Tor zu halten. Nach Beendigung des Rituals flüchten Varen und die Gruppe dann aus der Burg, wobei Sie am Thronsaal anhalten und dort den abtrünnigen Nekromanten Alistair erblicken, der scheinbar in Zwiesprache mit seinem Meister versunken ist und Diesem verspricht, dass all dies bald Ihm gehören wird. Varen unterstützt Alec's vernünftige Aussage, den Feind jetzt nicht anzugreifen, sondern sich zurück zu ziehen, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Keira lässt sich breitschlagen und die Gruppe zieht sich aus der Burg zurück. Varen folgt der Gruppe dann zum Meister der Krähen in Northfield, bei welchem Sie Unterschlupf finden und neue Pläne schmieden können. Dabei ist Er nicht erfreut, dass die Rattenfänger vorschlagen, sogar die Kriminellen der Stadt Northfield gegen die Rote Horde zu mobilisieren. Er selbst gibt an, kein Talent für den Umgang mit Kriminellen zu haben, einem Paladin würden Diese im Umkehrschluss auch niemals zuhören. Er wartet beim Meister der Krähen, als Alec, Kolgar und Keira per Teleportation nach Thornhold reisen und dort Finbar und die Überlebenden der Stadt rekrutieren, da der Halbling ein bewegtes Leben in der kriminellen Unterwelt hat und besser für die Rekrutierung entsprechender Personen aus diesem Metier geeignet ist. Um weitere Verstärkung zu akquirieren, macht sich Keira, in Begleitung von Alexasar und Kolgar, dann in Richtung Kel'Thoras auf, um die Armee Ihres Vaters als zusätzliche Truppen zu gewinnen. Varen bleibt mit Finbar in Northfield zurück und folgt Diesem in den Untergrund, wo der Halbling, durch geschickte Verhandlungen, damit beginnt, Diebesgilden und andere kriminelle Banden für den bevorstehenden Kampf zu mobilisieren. Obgleich dem Paladin nicht vertraut wird, erklären sich die Kriminellen bereit, Ihren Beitrag zu leisten, da die Bedrohung der Roten Horde Sie ebenso unmittelbar betrifft. Dennoch verlangen Sie ebenso eine Entschädigung in Gold, die Ihnen Finbar und Varen zusagen. Während Er noch auf die Rückkehr seiner Kameraden wartet, hört Varen dann von der unmittelbar bevorstehenden Ankunft der Roten Horde bei der Burg seines Ordens und eilt dorthin, um seinen Ordensbrüdern bei der Verteidigung zu helfen. Er ist beim Kampf um die Burg dabei und bemüht sich, die Verteidigung zu organisieren und den Feind zurück zu schlagen. Letztlich ist die Übermacht jedoch zu stark und auch der magische Verteidigungsschirm kann die Flut der Orcs und Ihrer Verbündeten nicht zurückhalten. Hier sieht Varen erstmals, dass sich auch Zwerge, Goblins, Oger und sogar magisch verzerrte Kreaturen dem Heer angeschlossen haben. Schließlich gibt der Hochlord den Befehl zur Evakuierung, welchem Varen ebenfalls Folge leistet. Er zieht sich zurück und hilft bei der Evakuierung, indem Er Rückendeckung gibt und die Feinde zurückhält, damit Verletzte und Zivilisten flüchten können. In "Die Schlacht der Asche" '''ist Varen bei einer Audienz mit dem Baron von Northfield, sowie dem Hochlord und wichtigen Generälen anwesend, als seine Kameraden in die Stadt zurückkehren. So erfährt auch Er die guten Neuigkeiten über die zusätzliche Verstärkung aus Kel'Thoras. Er berichtet seinen Freunden vom Fall der Burg und der herben Niederlage, die seine Leute erlitten haben und ist im Anschluss am Kriegsrat beteiligt, in welchem der Verteidigungsplan für die Stadt ausgearbeitet wird. Auch Er glaubt nicht daran, dass die Hawklords des Overlords wirklich erscheinen werden, wie es einer der Generäle optimistisch prophezeit. Varen bereitet sich in der Nacht vor der großen Schlacht auf selbige vor, indem Er den Tempel der Nemeia aufsucht und dort um Stärke, Führung und Weitsicht für den bevorstehenden Kampf betet. Im Umkehrschluss verspricht Er der Göttin, einen gerechten Kampf zu führen und jene zu strafen, die Unrecht auf dem Schlachtfeld begehen. Am nächsten Morgen, dem Tag der Schlacht, findet sich Varen dann, in Begleitung seiner Kameraden, Ordensbrüder und den anderen Streitern am Haupttor ein. Als die Armeen direkt vor den Toren der Stadt aufeinanderprallen, folgt Varen seinen Kameraden durch das Schlachtgetümmel und hält diesen den Rücken frei, indem Er etliche Widersacher zur Strecke bringt. Seine Wut wird noch größer, als Er realisiert, dass die Rote Horde unter anderem mit steinernen Bruchstücken aus der Burg auf die Mauern von Northfield feuern lässt und damit seinen Orden zusätzlich verspottet. Varen wird im Schlachtgetümmel zunächst von seinen Kameraden getrennt und kämpft auf eigene Faust gegen einige der Feinde, findet die Rattenfänger jedoch gerade rechtzeitig wieder, um zu verhindern, dass Zolkuzz, einer der Orc-Häuptlinge, den schwerverletzten Kolgar, enthaupten kann. Mit seiner Klinge, erfüllt mit heiliger Magie, blockt Er den Angriff des Feindes ab. Als Alec schließlich, durch ein geschicktes Manöver, Zolkuzz in einer Flammenwoge zu Fall bringen kann und der geschwächte Orc sich daraufhin ergibt und das Haupt senkt, will Kolgar diesen umbringen, was Varen jedoch verhindert. Er setzt Zolkuzz nur außer Gefecht und mahnt den Zwerg, dass Sie nur gerecht, aber nicht grausam sein dürfen, da Sie sonst nicht besser als Ihre Feinde sind. Er nimmt Zolkuzz gefangen und es gelingt Ihm, den bewusstlosen Orc hinter die eigenen Linien zu ziehen, wo Dieser eingesperrt und angekettet wird. Im Anschluss daran kehrt Varen auf das Schlachtfeld zurück und kommt Alec zu Hilfe, der es inzwischen mit den beiden verbliebenen Orc-Häuptlingen, Dorhiro und Vonzigg, zu tun bekommt. Dabei kämpft Er zunächst eine Zeitlang gegen Vonzigg und gibt seinem Kameraden Rückendeckung, bis Alec seinen Gegner entwaffnet und damit bezwungen hat. Während Er noch weiterhin gegen Vonzigg zu kämpfen hat, wird Varen Zeuge, wie Vaira, im Glauben, dass Ihre Schwester und Ihr Vater an der Küste gefallen sind, wutentbrannt Vora'thul angreift und damit dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkt. Voller Entsetzen muss auch Er mit ansehen, wie die junge Zauberin von dessen Fäulnismagie getroffen wird und im Bruchteil von Sekunden stirbt. Er kann außerdem Alec nicht daran hindern, den am Boden liegenden und eigentlich bereits wehrlosen Dorhiro zu enthaupten, als der wütende Kleriker Vora'thul nicht erreichen kann und auf Rache sinnt. Gemeinsam bekämpfen der Paladin und der Kleriker im Anschluss Vonzigg und vernichten den dritten Häuptling gemeinschaftlich. Während Alec danach in Richtung Strand eilt, um Keira zu retten, folgt Varen Kolgar, um dem Zwerg zu Hilfe zu kommen. Er verliert Zeit, als Er die Feuerwand umgehen muss, die Vora'thul erschaffen hat, um seinen Rückzug zu decken und kann auch mit dem riesigen Wolf Wintersong nicht mithalten, mit dem Mishka und Kolgar kurz darauf an Ihm vorbei über das Schlachtfeld rauschen, in der Verfolgung des Feindes. Als Er Kolgar schließlich einholt, liegt Dieser bereits im Sterben, ebenfalls von der Fäulnismagie von Vora'thul getroffen. Varen muss feststellen, dass Er keine göttliche Magie mehr kanalisieren kann, da Er sich im Kampf mit Vonzigg bereits zu sehr verausgabt hat. Er redet dem Zwerg Mut zu und hält Ihn wach, bis in letzter Sekunde Alec eintrifft, dem es gelingt, seine heilende Magie zu wirken und Kolgar damit das Leben zu retten. Nachdem Kolgar, im Anschluss daran, seine von Selùne gegebene, göttliche Aufgabe erfüllt und die Schlacht der Asche beendet, schließt sich Varen erschöpft und verletzt seinen Ordensbrüdern wieder an. Am Nachmittag desselben Tages verlassen die Ritter die Stadt und kehren zu Ihrer Burg zurück, um Pläne für den Wiederaufbau zu schmieden, an denen Varen ebenfalls beteiligt ist. Einen Tag später erhält Er dann eine Nachricht von Alec, dass Dieser, gemeinsam mit Kolgar, aufgebrochen ist, seine Kameraden aus den Tiefen des Kingswood zu retten. In ''"Auf neuen Pfaden" befindet sich Varen in einem der Konferenzräume seines Ordens im Gespräch mit Hochlord Arvandir und Lord Canterburg, als die Rattenfänger von Ihrer Rettungsmission zurückkehren. Er wird Zeuge, wie Alec den Dank von Lord Reynauld of Canterburg und als Lohn den Schild von Edward Farlorn erhält, einem ehemaligen Anhänger des Temporus. Im Anschluss daran hört Er von den Plänen der Rattenfänger, nach Dawnlight zu reisen, wo Sie scheinbar von jemand Unbekanntem erwartet werden. Die Gruppe unterbreitet Ihm das Angebot, dass Er sich, da Er ebenfalls ein Held der Schlacht der Asche ist, mit auf die Reise nach Dawnlight begeben könnte, um eventuelle Ehren entgegen zu nehmen. Varen zögert zunächst, nimmt das Angebot dann aber an, als Hochlord Arvandir Ihn höchstselbst mit der Mission betraut, in die Hauptstadt zu reisen und dort Gleichgesinnte zu finden, welche dem Orden in Zukunft helfen könnten. Während der Reise und der ersten Station in Funnelholme, wo die Gruppe einen lockeren Abend mit Feiern verbringt, beteiligt sich Varen ebenfalls am Tanzwettbewerb, wobei Er einen klassischen Adelstanz aufführt. Damit kommt Er jedoch bei den Dörflern nicht an und gibt missmutig zu verstehen, dass Er eigentlich auch nicht wirklich gut tanzen kann. Bei der Station in der Stadt Crosswatch ist Varen mit der Beschaffung von Feuerholz beschäftigt und damit, das Nachtlager zu sichern, was Ihm wenig Zeit lässt, die schreckliche Geschichte des Ortes zu erfahren. Er hört nur von Alec über dessen Begegnung mit der sonderbaren rothaarigen Frau, die Ihm gedroht hat. Wie die Anderen sieht auch Er keine Veranlassung, der Sache nachzugehen und ist dafür, den Ort schnellstens zu verlassen. Während der Station in Mason erfährt Varen dann, dass Juno Sariel, welche die Gruppe anführt, geplant hat, die Sümpfe zu durchqueren, um Zeit zu sparen. Obgleich skeptisch, erhebt Er keine Widerworte und ist sich sicher, dass die Ritterin der Königsgarde weiß, was Sie tut. Während der Durchquerung des Sumpfes bemerkt auch Varen den schimmernden Kristall, der urplötzlich aus dem Morast, abseits des Wegs, aufragt. Auch Er kann den Zwerg Kolgar nicht daran hindern, den Kristall zu berühren, woraufhin Dieser weg teleportiert wird. Gemeinsam mit den Anderen folgt Varen dem Zwerg schließlich in eine scheinbare andere Dimension, die komplett aus Kristall erschaffen ist. Hier hält Er sich allzeit zum Kampf bereit, seine Waffe gezogen und trifft, im Beisein der Gruppe, auf den mächtigen Kristalldrachen Korugg. Wie die Anderen wird auch Er zunächst ebenfalls beschuldigt, ein Schatzjäger und Dieb zu sein, der es auf die Reichtümer des Drachen abgesehen hat. Alec's Verhandlungen mit dem Drachen zeigen jedoch Wirkung und Dieser lässt sich auf eine Konversation ein. So erfahren Varen und die Anderen, dass dieser kristalline Ort Korugg's Exil, aber auch sein Gefängnis ist, da Er diesen Ort nur verlassen kann, wenn ein Krieger mit reinem Herzen erscheint, der Ihn befreit. Auch Er bemerkt die kristallisierten Abenteurer etwas abseits und deutet diese als Jene, die den Test des Drachen nicht bestanden haben. Schließlich fordert Korugg die Gruppe auf, Ihm drei Fragen absolut ehrlich zu beantworten, worauf sich die Rattenfänger, mangels Alternativen, auch einlassen. Auch Varen wird befragt und antwortet wahrheitsgemäß mit seinem Namen, sowie seiner Aufgabe, Jene zu strafen, die Böses tun und Vergeltung für Ihre Taten zu üben und Er verweist darauf, dass sein geschworener Eid Ihn davor bewahrt, falsche Entscheidungen zu treffen und nur aus Gier zu handeln, weswegen Er sicher ist, den größten Schatz der Welt abzulehnen, wenn Er dafür seine Aufgabe verraten müsste. Varen's Antwort ist dabei ehrlich, sodass auch Er, genauso wie die Anderen, nicht in Kristall verwandelt wird. Als der Drache, zufrieden mit den Antworten, Jedem eine Wahrheit zu seiner persönlichen Reise anbietet, lehnt Varen diese Erkenntnis ab, da Er sicher ist, dass sein Eid und seine Bestimmung Ihn auf den zukünftigen Wegen leiten werden. Überzeugung leitet seinen Weg und davon lässt Er sich nicht abbringen. Schließlich erfährt auch Er, als Alec, anstatt eine Wahrheit zu erhalten, eine Frage an Korugg stellt, dass der Gott der Asche eigentlich schon lange tot ist und mutmaßlich als Dracolich in den Wäldern des Kingswood wiederbelebt wurde. Seine Entschlossenheit, diese unheilige Kreatur zu fällen, wächst durch diese Erkenntnis nur noch mehr und Er stimmt Alec zu, als Dieser angibt, dass die Gruppe diesen Feind um jeden Preis bekämpfen wird. Gemeinsam mit den Anderen wird Varen danach in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeschickt. In "'''''Der Weg nach Dawnlight" bemerkt auch Varen die sonderbaren baumähnlichen Kreaturen abseits des Wegs, als die Gruppe den Pfad durch den Sumpf fortsetzt. Auch Er verlässt sich zunächst auf Cale's Einschätzung, dass es sich bei diesen Wesen um harmlose Bewohner des Waldes handelt und wird eines Besseren belehrt, als die Kreaturen zum Angriff übergehen. Bei der Verteidigung kommt den Anderen zu Gute, dass Sie Schilde besitzen, um die ölige Flüssigkeit abzufangen, welche die Kreaturen absondern, was Varen scheinbar zum Nachteil gereicht. Ironischerweise gelingt es Ihm letztlich dennoch am längsten der im Nahkampf befindlichen Krieger, nicht von dem Öl getroffen zu werden. Während des Kampfes entzündet Varen schließlich seine Klinge mit heiligem Feuer und steckt eine der Baumkreaturen in Brand, die dadurch auch tatsächlich vollständig niederbrennt. Im Anschluss daran streckt Er eine weitere Baumkreatur nieder, die bereits Kolgar und Alec zu Fall gebracht hat um seine Kameraden zu retten. Nachdem auch die letzte der Kreaturen gefallen ist, nutzt Er seine heilige Magie, um sowohl den Zwerg, als auch den Kleriker teilweise von den Wunden zu heilen. Als Kolgar auf der Weiterreise durch die Wälder aufgrund einer Infektion, die Er sich beim Kontakt mit dem Öl der Baumkreaturen in den offenen Wunden geholt hat, erkrankt, kann Varen nicht viel tun, da seine medizinischen Kenntnisse sich auf einfache Feldversorgung im Kampfeinsatz beschränkt. Nachdem Cale die gröbsten Wunden versorgt und den Zwerg teilweise stabilisiert hat, reist die Gruppe zum nahen Fort Fallrain und bittet dort um Einlass. Vom dortigen Kommandanten hört auch Varen die Anschuldigungen, dass der Overlord nichts zum Schutz des Volkes tut und sich scheinbar nicht für die Provinzen interessiert, was auch Er nicht widerlegen kann. Der Gruppe wird schließlich dennoch Schutz für eine Nacht sowie Versorgung von Kolgar's Infektion zugesichert. So nächtigt auch Varen in den Stallungen des Forts und übernimmt einen Part der nächtlichen Wache. Am nächsten Morgen sieht Er als Erstes nach Kolgar, der sich, durch die Heilkunst der Mediziner vor Ort, einigermaßen gut erholt hat und bereit für die Weiterreise ist, welche die Rattenfänger auch kurz darauf antreten. Nach beinahe einem weiteren, ununterbrochenen Tagesritt durch strömenden Regen, erreichen Varen und die Anderen die Stadt Castamar und beziehen eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit in der Taverne "Die Fremde". Hier verbringen Sie einen ruhigen Abend, wobei insbesondere Varen den Waldläufer Cale mehrfach aufgrund seines übermäßigen Alkoholkonsums mahnt, was Dieser jedoch ablehnt. Zu fortgeschrittener Stunde und noch bevor Alec, der unbedingt den Soldatenfriedhof der Stadt besuchen wollte, zurück ist, legt sich Varen schlafen. Am nächsten Tag erfährt Er, dass Juno Sariel für die Gruppe eine Reisegelegenheit nach Dawnlight organisiert hat, indem Sie dem Gnom Orwig und seiner Familie, die als Händlerkarawane in die Hauptstadt wollen, Geleitschutz zugesagt hat. Im Gegenzug erhalten Sie dann Verpflegung und sicheres Nachtlager auf der Reise. Varen ist mit diesem Deal einverstanden und erreicht dann, wenige Tage später, mit den Anderen und der Karawane die Tore von Dawnlight. Persönlichkeit Varen Cresthill ist eine überaus idealistische und ritterliche Person. Er ist ein Vertreter althergebrachter Prinzipien wie Ehrenhaftigkeit im Kampf, Gerechtigkeit und Güte. Von klein auf wurde Ihm Disziplin beigebracht und Er wurde dazu erzogen, sich stets nobel und rechtschaffen zu verhalten. Unehrenhaftes Verhalten, Barbarei und Niederträchtigkeit sind Ihm daher zuwider und werden von Ihm kategorisch abgelehnt. Seine noble Erziehung ist auch der Grund dafür, dass Er niemals ausfallend wird, die Beherrschung verliert oder sich ungebührlich in Gegenwart von Anderen verhalten würde. Dies sorgt dafür, dass Er oftmals gegenüber Fremden reserviert und ablehnend wirkt, was jedoch täuscht. Gegenüber Leuten, die Er besser kennt und abseits seiner Pflichten kann Er auch, in einem gewissen Rahmen, Herzlichkeit an den Tag legen. Seine Pflichten gegenüber dem Orden der Rechtschaffenen Faust und sein Eid als Paladin sind alles für Varen. Er sieht den Orden als seine Familie an, in deren Namen Er seinen Eid als Paladin geschworen hat. Aus diesem Grund folgt Er seinem Pfad unerschütterlich und mit ganzem Herzen und lässt sich durch nichts von diesem abbringen. Im Umkehrschluss hinterfragt Er jedoch auch diese Grundsätze nicht, sondern richtet sein gesamtes Leben nach Diesen aus, was Ihn häufiger in Konflikt mit weniger rechtschaffenen Persönlichkeiten bringt. Er ist jedoch dennoch kein engstirniger Verfechter des Guten oder gar ein Fanatiker, sondern erkennt den Unterschied zwischen fehlgeleiteten Pfaden oder Ansichten und wahrhaftiger Bösartigkeit. Auch vertritt Er, im Vergleich zu vielen anderen Paladinen, keine engstirnige Sichtweise in Bezug auf die Rasse einer Person, sondern ist sich bewusst, dass nicht allein die Abstammung oder Rasse die Gesinnung eines Wesens bestimmen. Varen hat den Eid der Vergeltung geschworen, welchen Er überaus ernst nimmt. Hinter seiner förmlichen und höflichen Fassade verbirgt Er einen Groll auf die finsteren Mächte der Welt, denen Er auf dem Schlachtfeld begegnen will. Er sinnt auf Gerechtigkeit für vergangenes Unrecht und wird scheinbar vom Gedanken an unerfüllte Vergeltung getrieben. Seine inneren Dämonen zeigt Er jedoch ausschließlich im Kampf, wo Er unbarmherzig gegenüber all Jenen antritt, die wahrhaft Böses tun. In solchen Kämpfen zeigt Varen keine Gnade und wird einzig vom Gedanken an den Sieg und die damit verbundene Gerechtigkeit getrieben. Erscheinung Varen ist ein großgewachsener, muskulöser Mann mit heller Haut, kurzgeschnittenem, blonden Haar und einem gepflegten und akkurat getrimmten Bart. Seine hellen Augen ergänzen diese Erscheinung zusätzlich und verleihen Ihm einen gütigen, aber auch erhabenen Blick. Seine gesamte Erscheinung wirkt freundlich und geben Ihm eine leuchtende Ausstrahlung, die zu seinem Dasein als Ritter und Paladin passt. Ferner gilt Er gemeinhin als gutaussehend und als Frauenschwarm und wird auch immer wieder von diversen Frauen unterschiedlichster Rassen angehimmelt. Die Kleidung, die Varen trägt, ist zumeist eine Kombination aus der klassischen Rüstung eines Paladins, in welche jedoch Eigenheiten und Aspekte seiner Abstammung und seiner Heimat, dem Ivalis Archipelago, eingearbeitet sind. Dies verleiht seiner Rüstung die gemischte Erscheinung eines Ritters und eines Seefahrers und gibt dieser eine ganz persönliche Note. So trägt Er zumeist Lederkleidung in heller Farbe, die mit zusätzlichen Eisenplatten und Schienen an Armen, Beinen und dem Brustkorb verstärkt sind und zusätzlichen Schutz gewähren. Diverse Ledergürtel halten die einzelnen Rüstungsteile in Position, was seiner Rüstung eine sehr willkürliche Erscheinung verleiht, da es sich klar erkennbar nicht um eine klassische, ritterliche Rüstung handelt. Die einzelnen Teile sind jedoch so drapiert, dass Er im Kampf durch diese nicht behindert oder eingeschränkt wird. Er trägt außerdem stets einen Umhang, dessen oberes Ende nicht an seiner Rüstung befestigt ist, sondern wie ein Schal um seinen Hals geschlungen wird. Seinen großen Bidenhänder trägt Er stets auf dem Rücken und eine Drachenpistole ist an seinen Gürtel geschnallt. Fähigkeiten & Stärken Kategorie:Protagonisten